Unexpected
by brighteyes379
Summary: This is an AU about how Sarah and Hoggle discover their true feelings for each other as they journey through the Labyrinth.


**Dear Readers, I hope you enjoy this, I know there are many Sarah/Jareth pairings but I felt like giving Hoggle a shot at love in this one. For now it's a one-shot, but I hope to add to it if enough people like the idea of this pairing. Please also know that I think Jareth is awesome, I just wanted to make him a little more evil, maybe in a funny, endearing way, for this story. None of the characters from Labyrinth are mine, and neither is David Bowie for that matter. See what you think! :)**

So, that just happened...

Hoggle started blushing after Sarah had grabbed hold of him, kissing his cheek a couple of times after he saved her from the Fireys' ridiculous head games. Hoggle stumbled back a little, stunned as he was taking in the affection Sarah had given him just now. It felt like a hot iron, at first... but then again, really good. He didn't really know to do with that, in all honesty. Hoggle was stuck between his anger and a weird happy feeling. _How does that even work?_

"Sarah, why did you have to kiss me?" the dwarf protested, still trying to process everything.

Sarah regained her composure, "I don't know, Hoggle, I felt like it was the right thing just now, I just wanted to thank you for coming to my rescue. Maybe I got a little carried away, I'm sorry..." She suddenly felt like dirt. Did she just make Hoggle feel violated, or what?

"Look, I ain't no prince, Sarah." Hoggle stated, trying to look as serious as he could, hiding his excitement he could barely contain from Sarah's affections.

"I just work for Jareth and keep my head low... But..." Hoggle lost his train of thought for a few moments.

"Can't say I _didn't_ enjoy it...heh heh." Hoggle turned toward the young woman, grinned and gazed at her in admiration.

Hoggle continued, "Sarah, you're so beautiful, I wish I was a tall prince like Jareth, but I ain't..." His heart was racing now; he wondered why it never had that effect around other ladies who stumbled upon the Labyrinth, just Sarah... He suddenly realized just how hard he had fallen for her; Hoggle had, in fact, 'lost his head' for the girl and it showed up in previous encounters with the young woman. He remembered when he first met Sarah, they seemed to hit it off a few times, and he kept letting his guard down as he got to know her more.

Now that Hoggle thought of it, Sarah did have a thing for touching him often, either on the shoulders or when she shielded him from the cleaners down in the oubliette. He let her in his personal space, which he kept closed to many others. Those things had to count. Surely he could take a chance at expressing his love, Hoggle concluded in his thoughts. Sarah snapped him out of his thoughts when she put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"You know what, Hoggle, I need to tell you something, I think you look very cute, and your eyes... I admit, I get lost in them often. Jareth, on the other hand, is a pompous, sparkly jerk who would probably shatter into a million pieces if anyone was brave enough to trip him! It would be a glittery mess... So, I have to say I enjoyed kissing you earlier."

Hoggle looked up towards Sarah, with a gleam of hope in his blue eyes.

"You- you did?!"

Sarah nodded with a grin, "Yes, Hoggle..."

Hoggle looked happier than she'd ever seen him before.

Sarah found a comfortable spot to sit down and invited Hoggle to join her, then leaned towards the ecstatic dwarf, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sarah suddenly felt something electric take over her as their lips met, and she let it run its course. She felt giddy and light as a feather, all from kissing Hoggle. This was unexpected, but it felt so good...

Hoggle's eyes had widened at the impact of her kiss, but they closed just as soon, taking in this sweet moment as they continued kissing. He forgot everything around him, it was just him and Sarah. It didn't matter even if Jareth saw in one of his crystal balls. Hoggle felt like he was on fire inside, a glorious blazing flame that came alive as he kissed Sarah.

As they were both caught up in their kiss, one of Hoggle's hands wandered up to Sarah's hair and he ran his fingers through it gently, loving how silky her hair felt, and it smelled so lovely. Hoggle used his fingers to comb back Sarah's hair and it sent pleasant shivers down her back. Hoggle realized his other hand had been resting on her thigh. Maybe by accident; he wasn't sure, but thought it might not be a good idea to keep it there. He brought his free hand up to Sarah's face and caressed her cheek with it.

They both parted to get some air, not taking their eyes away from one another. Hoggle's blue eyes were lost in her hazel brown eyes. They seemed to really light up whenever Sarah spent time with Hoggle.

Sarah realised that she actually _had_ been drawn to Hoggle, even though he seemed cowardly at moments. From when he playfully startled her as she was studying the beginning of the labyrinth, to when he was checking in on her in the oubliette. Hoggle did seem to enjoy getting closer to her, patting her arm for a long time until caught off guard

Hoggle brought Sarah out of her thoughts when he took her hands in his, using this time to finally tell Sarah how he felt.

"Sarah, at first, I thought you were just an eager runner to challenge the labyrinth like many others, but you being so kind to me and calling me a friend, then _kissing_ me turned my world upside down, you stole my heart along with my jewels..." Hoggle replied earnestly. Sarah felt that rush of ecstasy once more, this effect Hoggle had on her, it was like nothing she'd ever felt for any guy she knew in the Upperworld.

"Really?" Sarah grinned, suddenly she looked down, feeling her cheeks blush as Hoggle looked at her. He lifted her chin up gently, so she made eye contact with the dwarf once again, then gave her a quick kiss. "Yes, really."

The two were oblivious to who was lurking near by. Jareth beheld the sight in contempt and disgust, his meager servant was kissing the woman which Jareth intended as _HIS_ future queen, as he saw it. They were still caught up in their blissful moment until Jareth cleared his throat as loud as he could, not able to bear anymore torment.

They were both startled by the slender, excessively fashionable male fae, leaning against the wall, not taking his eyes from his object of desire, Sarah, being kissed by his lowly henchman, Hoggle. _Of all the peons I rule over... It had to be freaking... Hogbrains... Ugghhh!_ Jareth, keeping his composure, strode to where they were sitting now. His platinum mullet seemed to give away how much rage the king had hidden inside.

"I do hope you realize, Hogbreath,"

"It's Hoggle!" the annoyed dwarf shot back. Jareth, in the time that they had been kissing, was having some technical difficulties with the trapdoor leading to the Bog of Eternal Stench, so he took it upon himself to make things miserable for his own peace of mind.

Jareth continued, "Fine! _HOGGLE_...I hope you realize that you are out of your league here, she is a princess, and you are a lowly piece of sh.." Jareth was cut off fast.

Sarah politely excused herself from Hoggle's company to address the love-stricken, arrogant Goblin King.

"Hey! You may be beautiful on the outside, maybe even more so than myself, even... But on the inside, you're a conceited, cold-hearted, mean-spirited imp, who must insist on treating people as less than himself to feel superior! Yes! I kissed Hoggle, and I _loved_ it! I'll take Hoggle any day as a prince over you, Jareth." Sarah's knuckles were clenching, wanting to mess up Jareth's delicate face, she wanted him to hurt and be ugly as much on the outside, as he was on the inside.

Jareth simply smirked, silently boiling on the inside. _Sarah will be my queen, as she has no say in the matter..._ Jareth tried, as suave as he could, to close the distance between himself and Sarah, intending to close as much distance between himself and Sarah as possible, in front of his rival, Hoggle. "Sarah, don't defy me, soon you'll realize you cannot resist me, and I'll be waiting with open arms."

Hoggle rushed in between Sarah and Jareth to push away the prowling king, he knew very well what the Goblin King would do if Sarah defied him just now, as he had seen done to some other lady Jareth was enamored with. The unfortunate lady tried to resist his advances and it ended with her being sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench, never seen or heard from again. Even though Hoggle felt sorry for the lady, he could never stand up to Jareth before now.

"Don't you dare touch Sarah!" Hoggle growled loudly, "You thinks you can do whatever you want to anyone who dares resist you!" Then Hoggle was wailing his fists, trying to get in as many punches possible. Jareth simply held the raging dwarf back with his hand and yawned with the other hand... Hoggle could care less, he wanted to end Jareth's petty existence.

Jareth pushed Hoggle backwards causing the dwarf to fall over on his back. Sarah went to help him up and sneered at Jareth. "You are a monster, Jareth..." Sarah shot back, checking Hoggle for injuries.

The Goblin King laughed,"Sarah, why do you resist me? This dwarf is so below you. Oh, but I have wonderful plans for you as my future queen... I'll make your little brother my heir and give him everything as long as you submit to me, or I can throw the lot of you into the Bog of Eternal Stench and forget about you forever... What a pity..."

"No, Jareth! I certainly will _not_ be your queen. I may be here for the rest of my life, for all I know, but I'd spend it with Hoggle, since he actually has a heart and I find myself quite smitten by him. You can throw yourself in that Bog for all I care..."

"Hogwart, I suggest you go tend to your duties and I'll let you live, for now."

"Hoggle is not your slave. I will come for my brother, and make you pay for how you treat others." Sarah's defiance was actually making Jareth shudder a bit, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting that show.

Hoggle never had someone vouch for him, but he never had a beautiful woman kiss him before, for that matter. It was a lot for him to process, so he just stood silently by Sarah's side with his arm protectively in front of her person, in case Jareth tried anything. The Goblin King held up his hands in mock defeat, increasing his distance from Sarah.

"I hope you enjoy what time you have left, Sarah..." Jareth smirked as he spun a floating clock's hands a couple of hours ahead, then turned to walk away casually.

Sarah found a small rock and hurled it at the back of his head, but he had vanished as the rock was flying, colliding with a glittery wall where Jareth used to be. "Damn! I was hoping to knock the idiot out cold. I need to get my brother soon. Are you with me, Hoggle?"

"Yeah, and I think you ruffled his feathers a bit."

"Well, we better get moving, no telling what kind of place Toby's stuck in now. We have to find Ludo, I lost him in that forest, he could be anywhere."

"Ludo, that big howling beast you found earlier? I didn't know he had a name, I just thought he was scary and wanted to eat me one time. Another reason I don't go into this damn labyrinth."

"Oh no, he's actually a nice beast, some goblins were being mean to him and I helped him down. If he wanted to, he would've eaten me by now."

"Oh really, are you sure he doesn't go for bite-sized people, like me? I'll keep a safe distance if you don't mind."

"Hoggle, he won't hurt you, and I'll be sure he doesn't. You have nothing to worry about."

Before they could say much else, they fell into a trap door, sliding down a passage leading to the Bog of Eternal Stench. They did their best to hang on to the little ledge that slowed their fall. Hoggle almost landed in the foul stench but was able to catch a spike of some kind sticking out on the ledge. Sarah helped him up and they carefully moved toward safer ground. A rock gave way and sent them sliding down to where Ludo was. The poor beast had been there for a half hour, feeling lost as to where his friend, Sarah, was this whole time. "Sarah! Smell baaaaad..."

"Ludo, you're okay!" Sarah rejoiced but then it soon hit her how close she was to the bog. "Oh, gross!" Hoggle was unfortunately underneath Ludo's rear end after he had collided with the stunned beast. Sarah came to her senses and helped Hoggle get free. As soon as Hoggle saw Ludo, he jumped back, almost landing in the rancid water near him. "It's okay, Ludo! He's our friend..."

"Friend... Ughhh! Smellllll..." Ludo covered his nose, trying to breathe, with some difficulty.

Hoggle, relieved that he wouldn't be a meal, went to Sarah's side and pointed out a bridge nearby. "I saw that when I was hanging on that spike, it looks like our way out of here!"

As Hoggle was about to cross the bridge, out sprang a small fox-like creature. "Nobody can pass without my permission!"

"I haven't got much time, I need to get my brother!" Sarah exclaimed, through the thick stench of air that was invading her nostrils and mouth as she spoke. She wanted to hurl but there was little to no time to waste. "It smells terrible!"

"But, I live by my sense of smell, why, the air smells sweet, and fragrant! And nobody may pass without my permission!"

"Smelllll baaaad..." Ludo growled in misery. He was finally fed up, and lunged for the annoying little scrap that was keeping himself and his friends from getting to cleaner air.

"If it's a fight you want, I will oblige, you mountainous oaf!" yelled the flamboyant little creature.

He was indeed fast, and hard to keep in one spot with all his bouncing around, and not to mention whacking on Ludo's head and biting consistently. Ludo found a large piece of trunk and tried to crush his tried bashing and crushing with no avail, and the creature climbed all over Ludo, continually biting him in different places until, finally, Ludo got the upper hand. The creature popped out of the hollow of a tree and commended Ludo for being a good challenge.

"Never have I seen such bravery. I am Sir. Didymus, at your service. We shall be brothers henceforth..."

"Ludo get brother." He helped Sir Didymus down to the ground.

"Alright, let's go!" Sarah exclaimed before she was cut off by Sir Didymus.

"I'm sorry, milady, but I cannot let you pass without my permission!"

"Well, may we have your permission?!" Sarah asked, while Ludo kept giving her side glances and shaking his head in defeat

Didymus was at a loss, this was a first for him. "Well...yes?"

As Sarah was going across the bridge, it started to give way. Hoggle had already snuck past while Ludo and Didymus were fighting, he saw Sarah hanging from a branch and came short of the foul smelling water, feeling helpless as to how to save her. Ludo started howling. "This is no time to cry, we must save thy fair maiden!" Sir Didymus chastised the lumbering beast.

Ludo kept howling and a huge rock approached the water, rolling in towards Sarah. _Rocks gooood! Must save Sarah..._

Just in time, Sarah landed carefully on the huge rock, sighing in relief that she wouldn't stink for the rest of her life. Ludo continued to howl and made a bridge of stones to cross the bog, much to Sir Didymus's astonishment, as he made clear. "Rocks friends." Ludo stated, matter-of-fact.

Hoggle helped Sarah as she got close to land. Having a short stature, he hugged her leg, but he didn't care... Sarah bent down and wrapped her arms around Hoggle. "That was a close one... And Ludo, thank you for saving me with your rocks!" She embraced the gentle beast and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ludo kept her from smelling like rotten eggs, farts, and other putrid odors, for the rest of her life, so he felt the kiss was well-earned. Hoggle didn't seem to care too much; it wasn't _that_ kind of kiss.

Ludo just chuckled sort of bashfully, "Sarah safe..."

As they exited the Bog of Eternal Stench, relieved to be finished with that horrible place, except for Sir Didymus, they headed through a forest which lead them closer to the Goblin King's castle. Jareth had fond out that they were getting close, as he stalked the unknowing group with his crystal balls. Sarah and the rest of the group were getting hungry and looked around for any kind of food that would be edible. Hoggle came across a tree of peaches. Not noticing peaches before in this realm, he thought they looked delicious. He grabbed one and headed over to Sarah, excited to give her something so lovely.

"Thanks, Hoggle! Mmm, this is really good! I had no idea this place even had peaches, wait a minute...tastes..strange... _Owwwww_..." THUD!

"So, that's what those are." Hoggle had turned to get another peach for himself and the others until he heard Sarah groaning in pain, he hurried back to a collapsed Sarah. She hit the ground as soon as Hoggle saw her and the startled dwarf ran to her side. "Sarah? Are you okay?! This must have been a bad peach! Jareth, I just know it, he must have done this! Ludo, Sir Didymus, HELP!" Hoggle cried out, but they were way ahead and could barely hear his voice. Hoggle cradled Sarah in his arms, hoping that he didn't just kill the girl he dearly loved. "I've got you, Sarah, stay with me, please." Hoggle said, almost in a whisper.

Hoggle heard footsteps while Sarah was passed out. Ludo and Sir Didymus had luckily been alerted by Ambrosius, a sheepdog which served as the knight's noble steed. "Milady! What has happened?"

Hoggle shot a look at both of them and with teary eyes, he commanded the two to find something that might help her wake up.

"Come on, Sarah, I know you can hear me... Stay here, or I don't know what I'll do if you're gone."

He looked down at the peach she had been eating and saw a worm come out of it. Disgusted, he threw it far away from himself and Sarah. "If this is Jareth's doing, I will end him! Oh Sarah, please, don't leave me, I.. I love you, I always have." In tears, he leaned down and gave the lifeless girl a kiss, hoping just maybe, that would bring her back. _Wishful thinking... but I don't care anymore..._

"Where are Ludo and Didymus, they should have been back by now?!"

He felt Sarah shifting in his arms, just slightly. "Sarah! Stay with me, I'm here."

Sarah was coming out of her unconscious spell from the peach, noticing that she was on the ground, in Hoggle's arms. "Wha..what happened... where am I..."

"Oh Sarah, you're okay! You got poisoned by that peach... Ludo and Sir Didymus are looking for something to help..."

"How long was I asleep?! I had such a weird dream... Oh no,Toby!" She tried to sit up with Hoggle's help, and it made her head throb. "Owww... Feels like my head is in a vice..."

"I was afraid... that you wouldn't come back to me." Hoggle chocked out as clear as he could. "I am so sorry, I thought that peach was something good to eat, but I wish I'd eaten that damn peach myself!" Hoggle started weeping bitterly and shaking a bit, with Sarah doing her best to console him, all things considered.

"Hoggle, this wasn't your doing... I know you wouldn't do something like that, but I'm sure we know who would. As soon as I feel stronger, we need to find my brother, he needs me. No telling what that stupid imp is doing to Toby now, probably putting sparkly makeup on him, dressing him up to look like a Jareth in training! Hell, they're probably dancing up a storm as we speak..."

In the midst of Hoggle's sniffling, he had to laugh at this image. "Sarah, we'll make sure Jareth pays for this."

Ludo and Sir Didymus found a spring of fresh water and collected some of it to bring back to Sarah, it was all they could find. They got back to Sarah and let her drink the water, it actually made her feel ten times better than before.

"Thank you, everyone... Hoggle, you stayed with me this whole time, I heard you talking to me in my dream, and I found my way out. I love you too, Hoggle..."

"You...you do?"

"Yes, Hoggle!" The two embraced tightly and Hoggle helped Sarah to her feet, she was still a little unsteady but it wore off soon enough.

"Do you feel up to the Goblin King, after that peach you had, Sarah?" Hoggle asked in concern, seeing that Sarah had been a bit weak before; there was no way he'd let anything bad happen to Sarah again after Hoggle thought he'd lost her before. As the dwarf saw it, he felt brave enough to give his life for her, or even spend forever in that damned Bog of Eternal Stench for Sarah. He had never felt this sure about anything in his life...

"We don't have much time, Hoggle, I can do it with your help. I feel like I have my strength back anyway.

"Alright! Sarah, let's get your brother back!" Off they went to the castle, to overthrow the cruel Goblin King and save Toby from becoming his heir. Sarah would not allow Toby to suffer the fate of becoming a goblin or a sparkly, cruel tyrant imp like Jareth...

The gate guard was asleep, Sir Didymus did his worst when trying to wake the guard up for a challenge. He finally gave up after constant shushing from Sarah and everyone else. Pity, no person could appreciate his valiant demeanor, he thought so, anyway. As they entered, a gate was closing to reveal a giant robot with a huge axe. Hoggle at first lost his nerve, but found a way to get to the top of the monstrosity. Sarah had thought he got scared and ran off, and even though she actually couldn't blame him in this situation, she wished that he hadn't left her side.

As Sarah, Ludo, and Sir Didymus continued to dodge the huge axe and try to figure out how to beat Humongous, as it was called by goblins, Sarah happened to see none other than Hoggle, as he ran on top of the castle walls over to the giant robot. "Hoggle! Be careful!"

The suddenly courageous dwarf leapt from the castle wall over to Humongous, and he managed to pull off the head of the giant to reveal a small fairy-like goblin in a cock-pit. Hoggle stood over the little goblin for a moment, then fought with him, throwing the little goblin to the ground. Then he jumped into the cock-pit to figure out how to stop the giant robot from killing Sarah and everyone else. Luckily he managed to get the giant axe stuck in the wall overhead, but the controls were catching fire and he had to get out. The only way was jumping, but it was better than getting burned to death, Hoggle concluded as fast as he could. He leapt out of the huge robot and landed hard on the ground.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried, rushing over to make sure he didn't get hurt too bad from the fall, rolling over the stunned Hoggle to check for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"If you call falling a long way down and landing on your face okay, I guess I'm fine." Hoggle retorted in his fluent sarcasm.

"Thou art truly a brave one, Hoggle. I have never seen such a feat as thee hath done just now..." Sir Didymus praised, "I am greatly honored to call thou thy brother in arms..."

Hoggle scratched his head for a moment, "Did anyone else get that? Thanks, I guess..."

Ludo chipped in, "Yeahhhh, brothers..."

Sarah was the most relieved. She wrapped her arms around Hoggle while they were still sitting down on the ground, and pulled him into a kiss, which he gladly obliged."I'm just glad you're okay, Hoggle. Thank you so much for saving us, that was just amazing..."

"Ah, weren't nothin', Sarah." Hoggle couldn't help his blushing, but he felt like he could take on Jareth, even in Sarah's place, at this point.

The group went further into the goblin city, which was unusually quiet and empty, except for a little black cat and a random chicken here and there.

The city was full of make-shift houses, a fountain in the central area, and just down the main road was the entrance to Jareth's castle. One goblin had ran to warn Jareth of the intruders, which brought to life the otherwise dull city. Sarah and her companions had to find some cover for the attacking goblins under Jareth's rule. Sir Didymus, and his steed Ambrosius, got lost in the fray but held their own until he got cornered by some armed goblin cavalry. "I see thou have surrendered, throw down thy weapons and I will see that thee art treated well..." the fox said, as if he had the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Ludo had began calling on the rocks to defend himself and his companions from the goblin horde outside of the house they hid in. The rocks came out of every nook and cranny, rolling this way and that way. The goblins just panicked, and many washed their hands of the battle at hand, preferring to go home and sleep. Sarah, Hoggle and Ludo managed to slip out of the house, closer to Jareth's entrance, just as they ran into a Gatling gun. They barely missed being shot at but managed to hide in time. The goblin firing away his gun was oblivious to the huge boulder overhead, but exploded as it fell on top of him. "Hey, no problem..." were his last words.

There were goblin cavalries, cannons, and many other obsticals standing in the way of the castle entrance. Sarah, Hoggle and Ludo did their best to dodge or fight all the goblins and find Sir Didymus in the process. Hoggle found a nice sword he could use, and he was actually loving the thrill of it all, compared to his gardening and petty jobs given to him by the Goblin King. This was pay back and Hoggle had never felt so alive... _What have I been so 'fraid of anyway? This is living! Jareth better watch himself..._

They finally made it to the castle entrance... Sarah was saying her thank you's to all her companions, especially Hoggle, but she was determined to take on Jareth herself. It was Sarah alone who had to end Jareth's cruel reign, for reasons Hoggle couldn't understand, but relented.

"Thank you all for your help, but I must do this part myself..."

"But Sarah, I wouldn't see you again, would I? Are you going to go to your home in the Upperworld?"

"No, you _will_ see me again, but I have to go now! I love you, Hoggle."

"Love you too, Sarah..." Hoggle said, sad but full of hope. He had hoped that she would be a good match against that monster, Jareth. He'd take the Goblin King on himself to keep Sarah safe, but he sadly realised this had to be done by her, according to the Labyrinth's rules...

Entering the stair maze, Sarah gasped, mostly in awe. It was unbelievable, yet reminded her of an Escher painting she had seen once. Finding and beating Jareth in the time she had would not be a piece of cake. No, that cake was a lie...

Suddenly, she heard his voice, melodic and cruel. What was his deal, anyway? He walked around, singing how hard it was to please Sarah, declaring that he could be cruel, just as she supposedly could be cruel. _Not working on me, Jareth!_

All Sarah could do is look for her half-brother, Toby, and hopefully defeat the Goblin King and send Toby home. She was determined that she did not really want to go back. She had rather started to like it more in the Labyrinth, and if she defeated Jareth, who would take care of this place? It had to be her, she thought. She kept looking for Toby and finally caught sight of him, crawling what seemed to be up a staircase, yet he was upside down. She cringed at the idea of Toby falling, but things were not the same in this world, obviously. "Toby!" She cried out.

Her little half-brother looked up at her, rather dismissively. He kept crawling around, not having a care in the world. Neither for the person who he associated with a loud voice and an angry face. The Goblin King and his goblins had made Toby feel happy, if not initially frightened, in the time he was in the Labyrinth. Seeing his big half-sister call out his name only confused Toby, so he kept crawling away, looking for the friendly, sparkly, singing man and his goblin friends. They had to be somewhere...

"Toby!" Sarah cried out again, anxious to get closer and save him. She finally found a place to jump down to, he was sitting on a door frame, regarding Sarah, who wouldn't stop calling his name, as annoying. She jumped down to get to Toby but went right past and slowly descended to another platform while fragments of that maze floated away. _Oh no, I missed!_

As Sarah was taking in her new surroundings, Jareth came into her view, slowly walking toward her, looking intent on overpowering the young woman.

"Sarah, I hope you have considered becoming my queen, I will humbly forgive you and show you mercy..."

"I have fought beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen from me..."

"Wait, stop! Think of what I'm offering you, Sarah. Your dreams..."

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. My will is as strong... My kingdom is as great... Damn, can never remember that line..."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!" Jareth begged to no avail.

"My kingdom is as great..." Sarah looked at Jareth, "You have no power over me!"

Jareth, shocked at his defeat, morphed into his owl form, and flew off in fear. Sarah was no longer his to manipulate. He surrendered and fled his kingdom behind. There would be no return after he lost his power over anyone. That was his trademark, and he was beaten by a simple girl... No, she had become strong and wise, while he had no purpose anymore in the Labyrinth that he had reigned over.

Sarah lost her footing after the surreal battle scene had vanished away. She found herself, and her little half-brother, Toby, back at the entrance to what would have been the stair maze, now appearing as a huge, majestic great hall without all the surreal stairs. The castle seemed to change to suit its next ruler, should Sarah oblige. Her friends were watching over Toby. She hurried over and picked Toby up in her arms, holding him close. "Oh, you're okay, Toby!" She looked at her friends and smiled in gratitude. Hoggle walked over to Sarah, slower and with some hesitation, letting Sarah reunite with the baby who wouldn't stop crying while she was away.

"I suppose you'll want to go back now, with your brother?"

"What? No, Hoggle. I decided to stay here. I want to send Toby back, he'll be okay. I feel like this is my home, like it always has been, I've been called to be here."

Sarah placed Toby down in a safe spot and approached Hoggle. "My place is here, with you, and taking care of this Labyrinth after defeating Jareth. I honestly feel more at home here, like I said before."

"Sarah stay?" Ludo replied with a huge grin. His sweet, puppy-like eyes practically lured Sarah into a big hug."Yes Ludo, Sarah stay!" He seemed to have that irresistible effect on Sarah, he had became a very dear friend after the journey they had together. Sir Didymus received a hug, as well, from Sarah, while the knight promised by his life-blood to serve her always.

She then went back over to Hoggle, who was lost in his thoughts. Hoggle finally looked at Sarah, took both her hands in his, "Sarah, I'm so happy that you want to stay... This calls for celebration!"

She was happy for once, she was home. She had a goblin take Toby back to her world, put him in his crib, and had a special request for the goblin. She wanted the goblin to leave Lancelot with her half-brother, and also, get the quilt off her bed and bring it back to the Labyrinth, for sentimental reasons. She also asked If there was anyway for the goblin to make her parents forget about her. She felt no purpose in her former world and felt it was her responsibility to take over Jareth's kingdom, with Hoggle and her friends by her side.

Hoggle and Sarah had a ceremony of handfasting, since in the Underworld she was an acceptable age to be married and was considered the next ruler. The Labyrinth's inhabitants grew to love Sarah and Hoggle as their rulers, for they were both kind, and threw very fun parties in the castle for everyone.

Sir Didymus and his steed, Ambrosius, as well as Ludo, were given their own suites in the castle which they greatly enjoyed.

Jareth, in the meantime, searched high and low for another place to exert his power and he eventually became a famous singer in Sarah's world, yet had managed to land in a decade prior to her birth due to some time-based power he had leftover from the Labyrinth. Some of his songs actually had a hint of Sarah's influence in them. After being a Goblin King, he settled for being in the spotlight, loved by his fans. He took on a new persona, Ziggy Stardust, and left his days as Jareth behind him. People still wonder where Ziggy even came from. Many suspected he was some kind of alien but loved his singing, regardless...

Once, though, Jareth used his owl form to check on the Labyrinth. He overheard some goblins talking about Queen Sarah and King Hoggle. This infuriated Jareth to no end and he flew off quite fast, never to be seen or heard of for a long time...

 **Thanks again, dear readers, for reading this, and I hope you liked it! Please let me know if it should continue, plus any thoughts that might add to the story are welcome, I'll consider them and make sure to give you credit :) Also, I'd like to thank my beta-reader, this work would be stinkier than the Bog of Eternal Stench without your help! :)**

 **~brighteyes379**


End file.
